Angel of Death
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: "War is everywhere. War is inside you, when you feud with yourself. It is around you, when others fight over you. You bring the war that slowly destroys humans. Little does anyone know, you are war itself, you are hiding from those who would want to end war. End you. But war can't escape itself, especially when you are wanted by all, alive, and dead."
1. Prologue Who will Die?

_"War is everywhere. War is inside you, when you feud with yourself. It is around you, when others fight over you. You bring the war that slowly destroys humans. Little does anyone know, you are war itself, you are hiding those who want to end war. End war. But war can't escape itself, especially when you are wanted by all, dead & alive."_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

Prologue

War is everywhere.

War is inside you, when you feud with yourself.

It is around you,

when others fight over you.

You bring the war that slowly destroys humans.

Little does anyone know,

you are War itself,

you are hiding from those that want to end war.

End you.

Even knowing this you can't bring yourself to care for those who want war,

to use you.

But war can't escape itself,

especially when you are wanted by all,

dead & alive.


	2. Chapter 1 Decision to be Made

_"War is everywhere. War is inside you, when you feud with yourself. It is around you, when others fight over you. You bring the war that slowly destroys humans. Little does anyone know, you are war itself, you are hiding those who want to end war. End war. But war can't escape itself, especially when you are wanted by all, dead & alive."_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

Normal POV

The air blew a cold wind that seemed to linger on the skin, even when it was no longer blowing. The kids around him laughed & shivered, joking about stupidities that were nothing but empty chatter. His face stayed stoic, and his feelings didn't show. He had none, so there wasn't any trouble in hiding them. Walking down the empty hallways he saw someone he didn't want to see.

Walking brisk fully fast was a red-head with a mask that covered half his face. He wore square glasses that fit his red-eyes perfectly; he also had on a black top-hat clashed against his long-hair. _"Master..." _The word left his mouth before he knew it. Said 'Master' looked up, shocked that someone could say that without any sign of hatred or lust in their voice. When the red-head's eyes settled on the boy in front of him, he was less surprised to find him wearing a black-hooded jacket to cover his face completely. "Stupid Apprentice. Why are you wearing that hat? It's stupid." The boy only looked at him with empty eyes, which said he didn't care what the older thought. Sighing the boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a first year, at the Ark Academy, ran up to him. "Allen Walker, headmaster wants you to go to his office now. Please don't keep him waiting." With that the first year left. The boy, Allen, looked at his 'Master' before walking again to someone else he didn't want to see.

The office was bigger than Allen remembered, but still as messy. The desk was covered with paper and phones everywhere, ringing their screws loose. Sighing again, he just stood there waiting for the headmaster to notice him. It never took long for him to feel Allen's presence. "~ Good Evening how was your day, my Angel of Death? ~" Said the headmaster with a sing-song voice. Sighing once more that day, he was doing it a lot lately; he waited for the headmaster to speak up.

The headmaster, knowing his personality, (or lack of) decided to just get to the point. "~ I want you to get rid of a sneaky rat that planning to kill me, you don't right? Now go. ~" Without waiting for a response, Allen walked out with his mission. No one besides Allen and the headmaster knew about Allen's secret 'missions' that he would have to carry out no matter what.

Little did Allen know, his 'secret missions,' weren't all that secret and someone was watching his every move.

He slipped into the room of his prey with ease. The guards were unconscious before they even knew he was there. When they wake up, they'll believe they had just fallen asleep, and by then it will be too late to do anything. Walking over to the bed, he raised his right hand and slit the throat of the sleeping person. Placing the blade in the dead man's hand, Allen made it look like a suicide, just like all the other times.

Commotion was taking its course through the house of the newest victim of the Death Angel serial killings. They had called an exorcist over to watch out for the Angel of Death, when they had finally found the exorcists remains, they were shocked to find only his skin left. Hearing about the untimely demise of one of their fellow exorcists, the Black Order personally got involved with the case of the Angel of Death.

Getting back home or what you would consider a home, Allen felt strangely tired. Slowly he trudged to his room, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice call out. Stopping, he turned to see his 'Master.' Sighing, Allen thought, _'Why does the world hate me so much.'_ He waited for his 'Master' to walk up to him.

Allen was shocked to see what his 'Master' was wearing. It was a black cloak, with golden button's, thread, and a Rose-Cross on his left chest that signified that he was from an organization that Allen had seen before in some top-secret documents on the cluster of the Headmaster's desk. He looked up to see an emotion he's never seen in the older man's eyes...concern. It was like his 'Master' was worried about something involving him. 'Could it be...did Master find out about his missions? But...how?'

Allen felt his mask of no emotions drop for just a second, to fast for a normal person, just slow enough for his 'Master.' Allen knew that fear was showing too much to be good. 'Master is the spy...Headmaster warned me of some one working for the enemy...but who is the enemy?' He never once thought who the enemy was, it didn't matter. If the headmaster said that he must kill them, then he will. But...if 'Master' was the enemy could he? Could he choose who will be his 'Master' & who will die by his hands?


	3. Chapter 2 Cross's Girl

_"War is everywhere. War is inside you, when you feud with yourself. It is around you, when others fight over you. You bring the war that slowly destroys humans. Little does anyone know, you are war itself, you are hiding those who want to end war. End war. But war can't escape itself, especially when you are wanted by all, dead & alive."_

_**I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

Normal POV

"Allen..." To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Never, not once, in Allen's apprenticeship, has his 'Master' called him his name.

"Master, what is it that you want, that you would call me by my name?"

Trying to regain his composure was easy enough, when it cam to 'Master,' anything is possible. But what he didn't expect was for his 'Master' to knock him out with a hammer, 'Master' wasn't wearing his usual loathing or even his sometimes present creepy smile. He was wearing a sad, almost regretful, smile on his face, which softly marred his eyes.

"Why?..." He didn't have anymore time to think, when everything went dark.

The last thought that went through his unconscious state was_, "How can I trust, when even the people who saved my life, betray me?"_

You could say that the Order feared the worst when they saw one of their Generals, who never comes to the Order willingly, walking up to their Gate Keeper with an unconscious girl in his hands, being carried bridal style. They could not see the girl's face because they had a black-hoodie covering it, but from what they saw of body-build, she is a very beautiful girl.

"Yuu-chan, come look at this new cutie! Too bad Cross got to her first..."

'Yuu-chan' came over in a flash, brandishing his katana at the offending person's throat.

"Baka Usagi, what have I told you about calling me by my first name?" The question, or, more appropriately called, a threat, fell on deaf doors.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan, but I won't stop calling you that until you stop reacting to it! Anyways, check her out!"

Subconsciously, 'Yuu-chan,' looked to the side at the hologram screen provided by their security golems. Not at all amazed by the sight, he just stared at the images trying to find something fascinating about it.

"Baka Usagi, you can't even see her face. And she must be pretty useless if she needs to be carried in such a pathetic state."

"Ah... Come on, Yuu-chan! She may be hurt, or something! We should go meet up with them."

Without waiting for a reply the red-haired left.

"Baka Usagi, I'll kill him if he tries anything." One more glance to the monitor and he left as well, slowly following the stupid rabbit, secretly interested with the mystery guest, not that he would tell anyone.

The boy opened his eyes slowly, shocked that it was morning already.

Looking around, hoping to find some kind of information on his whereabouts, he was further surprised at the huge, black tower in front of him.

"Master, where are—"

"Hey! General Cross, what are you doing here? I thought you hated the Order... Who's the girl?" A red-headed male came running, full-pelt, at them. Emerald-green eye (other one was covered by an eye-patch) gleaming with mischief.

"Master, you brought a girl with you? Why can't you last just a few hours without a woman at your side, hanging off you?" He kept his voice at a whisper so the boy wouldn't overhear, sadly, the red-haired boy wasn't a normal boy.

"What do you mean? Are you jealous? General Cross, are you in a serious relationship?! Wait, you said 'Master,' is that a condition or some sick fetish?!" The red-headed boy continued to mumble about the End of the World, while a midnight-haired teen came slowly after.

The boy didn't understand what was going on!

The moment his eyes landed on the stoic & emotionless of the other, he was mesmerized and no matter what, he couldn't remove his eyes from those gems of ebony.

Cross noticed something was different with his 'Stupid Apprentice,' as normally, he would start lecturing him for knocking him out and taking him to a strange new place, against his will, or maybe even try to kill him because he was ordered to kill the spy and he, Cross, was the spy.

Looking at his apprentice's face, he was shocked, and a little worried when he noticed how red in the cheeks his apprentice had become.

Following his gaze he was beyond furious when he saw who his apprentice was making googly-eyes at.

"Hey, girly-samurai come here."

Cross was leaking out a very dangerous aura, and even though the midnight-samurai wasn't afraid, he didn't want to die before accomplishing his goals, so he made his way to the General carefully.

"What is your opinion on...'her.'"

He shoved the girl in his arms closer to the samurai, so he could get a better look.

"I don't know... She has basically her whole body covered, including her face. What am I suppose to think?"

"Take off your hood."

No reply.

"Take off your hood and show your crush your face. Knowing him, he'll like you back, so no worries."

Before the ebony-haired man could argue back about not ever loving someone Cross likes, Cross pulled the girl's hood down.


	4. Chapter 3 Please Read

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. All the new updates for my other stories will be the same note, sorry again about that, but you need to work for your fantasies! Anyway, please vote, please! And have a great day.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Congratulations But, wait!

_**It has been decided that Time Machine Oops will be the first story I complete, next is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise, and, as a close third, was Love Like Cats & Dogs. Thanks to all who voted, and sorry to the 26 votes of whoever wanted the others, you guys will have to wait. I have a poll up that is important if I am ever going to make the next chapter to Time Machine Oops, so, if you want me to complete ANY of my stories I suggest that you vote quickly! Thanks again, and sorry if you thought this was another chapter, next time it will be the real thing! Promise! **_

_**Have a great day, oh!, and wish me luck! I have sent my application to the colleges I want to get into, I will hear from them Friday. ^u^**_


End file.
